Daymare, Nightdream
by X-Candace-X-Chambers-X
Summary: Justin Gabriel is an exchange student to his new high school when he goes through Daymares and Nightdreams. Randy Orton/Justin Gabriel SLASH! Mentions of Heath/David/Michelle, Evan/OC, Jeff/Kelly, Shawn/Rebecca, Paul/Stephanie. Romance/Supernatural/Dram:3
1. The Characters!

Here are the **Werewolves**:

Leader:

Michael Gregory Mizanin

Pack:

Alex Riley

Adam Copeland

Briana Bella

David Otunga

Heath Slater

Jason Reso

Michelle McCool

Nikki Bella

Wade Barrett

Here are the **Vampires**:

Leader:

Randy Orton

Members:

Barbara Blank

Cody Rhodes

Jeff Hardy

John Cena

Melina Perez

Matthew Korkland

Matt Hardy

Natalya Neidhart

Phillip Brooks

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Here are the **Exchange Students**:

Casqueeze Moore (OC)

Justin Gabriel

Maryse Ouellet

Naofumi Yamamoto


	2. New School

More Than Expected:

Chapter 1:

**New School**

Justin Gabriel stood at the bottom of the high school. It was his first day here and he was incredibly nervous. The South African let out a sigh and started to climb the steps. He started to reach the front door when he was confronted by a blonde teacher.

"Are you an exchange student?" She asked.

"Yea Justin uh Gabriel-Levesque." Justin said and smile half-heartedly.

"Nice to meet you im Trish Stratus, the guidance counselor," Trish said and smiled "Let me give you a tour around the school."

"That is very generous of you ma'am." Justin said.

"Glad to see you have manors." Trish said before guiding him around the school grounds.

XXX

The day had gone pretty good by lunch time. He had Math with Mr. Sir Michael Cole first period, then he had Animal Science with Mr. Jerry Lawler, for third period he had gym with Mr. Huffman better known was Booker T by the students - who had recommended he should join the wrestling team with Mr. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, then he had Chemistry with Mr. Steve Broden, and known he was making his way to lunch. After Justin had waited in line to get the most disgusting taco in the world he sat down at an empty table and frowned at it.

"Stupid piece of food that looks like shit." Justin said to the food.

"Hello Justin," Trish said sitting beside Justin, and two seniors were standing beside her " this is John Cena and Randy Orton, their part of the 'Welcoming Committee'" John smiled and Justin could tell he was friendly, but there was something about Randy's icy stare that kind of made him look intimidating. Trish had walked away by now and John sat where Trish was sitting and Randy sat beside him.

"So where you from?" John asked and smiled.

"Cape Town, South Africa." Justin said and looked down.

"Oh shit that's along way away." John said.

"It was a long ride but I had the seat to myself most of the time so It wasn't that bad." Justin said and looked up through his bangs.

"Are you bisexual or gay" Randy asked receiving a glare from John.

"What the hell Randy? That Is not a question you ask a new kid." John scolded.

"Its fine and to answer your question Im gay but Ive always been open about it." Justin said and looked at Randy.

"She he's not offended." Randy said and smirked.

"Sigh." John sighed.

"John is my cousin, that douchey looking guy over there is my half brother Cody and his boyfriend Ted DiBiase Jr." Randy said and motioned to some teens. Justin's eyes scanned the room and rested on a hot teen with brown hair.

"That's Mike Mizanin or "The Miz"," Randy said and rolled his eyes "beside him is Chris Jericho - he graduated last year but he volunteers as a librarian so he visits lunch periods - on the other side of Chris is Alex Riley, beside Chris is Adam Copeland and his boyfriend Jason Reso, in front of Chris is Wade Barrett and beside him are Heath Slater and his boyfriend David Otunga."

"Wade likes Chris but he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have," John said "and don't EVER talk to them, if they approach you walk away and don't look back."

"Why is that?" Justin asked.

"They be bad people." John said.

"Well no dip shit, but what did they do to become bad people?" Justin asked and Randy laughed.

"Mike is a rapist, Wade will use you to get what he wants and when he gets it he leaves you stranded and lost about what happens, Heath yells a lot, Adam and Jason will team up on you, David does drugs, I don't know about Alex." Randy said and Justin paled. He never thought a group of really hot gay teens could be so into sex and violence.

"What about Chris?" Justin asked.

"Chris is a great guy and he had has NO idea that they do the shit they do." John said.

"See that hot piece of ass over there, that's Matthew Korkland." Randy said and motioned to an adorable teen sitting by this British looking dude who's name tag read 'Hello Im Casqueeze'. Than the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Justin come here." Trish said and Justin walked to her "go stand with them for the announcements." Trish motioned toward other teens in a line.

"Hell Im Naofumi Yamamoto." a Japanese teen introduced himself beside him.

"Hi Im Justin Levesque." Justin introduced himself and smiled half-heartedly.

"Shut up with you _people_ with you talking others will wonder what your saying and not gawk at my gorgeousness." a preppy looking girl with blonde hair said beside them.

"Shut up Maryse." Naofumi said.

"Stupide gosse Japonais vous devrait croitre une paire et peut-etre alors vous allez realize ma beauty." Maryse said in French. Justin frowned, predicting what she said.

"Actually your not beautiful." Justin said and looked up from his gaze at the floor and Maryse's mouth hit the floor(sarcastic).

"You gay or something, emo kid." Maryse said and Justin tensed.

"You shouldn't be such be so rude." Naofumi said. Then an old man walked on the stage and Justin assumed he was the principal.

"Listen up everyone!" Mr. McMahon yelled into the microphone and everyone hushed.

"Now as you may know we have some exchange students that I am going to introduce so you uh know there names and stuff." the principal said.

"First we have Maryse Oullett from Montreal, Quebec, Canada." Vince said and Maryse waved which got here a some whistles.

_Barf_, Justin thought.

"Next we have Naofumi Yamamoto from Gifu, Japan." Naofumi waved and people clapped.

"And last we have _my__grandson _Justin Levesque from Cape Town, South Africa." Justin looked up and smiled alittle. There was no noise until John started yelling.

"WOOT!" John yelled and bounced around.

"Johnathan get your damn ass in that seat and stop making a complete idiot out of yourself!" Randy yelled making the other students laugh.

"NEVER!" John yelled and bounced even more.

"Shut up!" Vince yelled and some people fell out of their chairs laughing. Wade smiled at him and Justin tried not to meet his gaze.

XXX

Justin had slipped away during the John and Randy hilarious scene so he could get to his choir class which was on the other side of the school. It was his last class and he loved to sing, he was quite well at it too.J Once Justin was there he sat on the ground and made sure noone was there. He put his forehead against his knees and covered his head he let out a sigh.

"You alright?" a voice asked from above him and as Justin looked up he saw It was Matthew Korkland.

"Yea Im Fine." Justin said.

"Let's go Matt we don't wanna be late for class." Casqueeze said and pulled Matthew along giving Justin a nasty glare as he walked past. Finally the bell rang and Mr. Michaels opened the door.

"Come on in." he said and Justin walked into the door and took a seat on the risers.

"Glad to see _someone_ actually gets here on time." Shawn said as the other students entered the classroom.

"Does that mean you don't love us?" a dude asked.

"This is my favorite group of students but I hate you, yea that's how it works." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Aww that's mean." he said.

"Go sit down Mr. Hardy." Shawn said.

"Listen everyone!" Shawn yelled to get everyone's attention, once he had it he spoke again.

"Im giving you an assignment, its due next month. You have to perform a duet." Shawn said and some people cheered while others gave high-fives.

"But - due to orders from Mr. McMahon - Im picking your partners." Shawn said and some booed.

"Don't boo me, boo Vince," Shawn said "also Im letting you pick your songs."

"So here are your partners." Shawn said, Justin didn't really pay attention until he heard his name.

"Justin L. and Jeff H." Shawn said and Jeff walked over to him.

"Hola Senour Justin." Jeff said and sat beside Justin.

"Um hello." Justin said.

"So Im like a good singer and stuff so um hopefully you are too." Jeff said and smiled.

"Ive been told I am." Justin said.

"Oh well I like Blood On The Dance Floor and there a pretty good duet group thing or um Evanescence." Jeff said.

"I like Evanescence but I could do both." Justin said.

"That's beast." Jeff said and Justin laughed.

XXX

Choir class went well and they chose Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Justin, can you come here for a sec." Shawn said and Justin walked over to him.

"Well Paul asked me if I could give you a ride home and I hope you don't mind waiting here for a bit." Shawn said.

"Oh I don't mind waiting and its better than the bus." Justin said and Shawn smiled.

"Let me get my papers together and we can leave." Shawn said. Justin watched Shawn slip some papers into his binder thing and zipped it shut.

"Lets be going." Shawn said and Justin smiled.

XXX

Once the ride was over and Justin was staring at the 3-foot house he was going to live in, he felt relieved that the day was almost over. Then, he was approached by a muscular man that was wearing jeans and no-shirt.

"Come on in, Stephanie's dying to talk to you." Paul said and Justin smiled weakly. While Paul walked into the bathroom Justin looked around the living room. It had blue carpeting, a black 6-seater couch, brown table in front of the couch, the house phone was hung on the wall, the TV was a huge flat screen that hung above a stone table, there was a white book shelf that held books on the top part and movies on the bottom. Justin walked into the kitchen. It had marble counters, with a black refrigerator, and a stove, there was a table that had about 6 chairs, the table had plates and silverware in front of the chairs.

"JUSTY!" Stephanie yelled and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Stephanie." Justin said.

"Im glad to see you survived your first day." Stephanie said and let him go.

"Yea me to." Justin said.

"Any cute girls try to eat you today?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"Thankfully not." Justin said and laughed weakly.

"Oh well your room is upstairs." Stephanie said and pointed towards the stairs. Justin found his room with ease and walked inside. The room was big with black walls, a queen sized bed, a walk-in closet, a desk with a computer on it and school supplies. Justin dropped his book bag on the ground and plopped on the bed.

"If I where you Id begin your homework." Paul said through the door.

"On it." Justin sighed and opened his bag. He had math to do but it was extremely hard.

_Stupid algebra,_ Justin thought. He got to number 5 out of 15 before he called his mom for help.

Other than the boring classes and stupid homework, he had a pretty good day. And before he laid down to go to bed he sent his prayers that tomorrow will be better.

*TO BE CONTINUED J *


	3. Crush

_**Authors note: Ok I have to say something real quick. I know Wade Barrett's real name is Stuart/Stu and Justin Gabriel's first name is Paul. But whenever I try to write it with their first names I put their stage names, but I used others first names: Edge (Adam), Christian (Jason), The Miz(Mike), Alex Riley (Kevin), Michael McGillicutty (Joseph), Evan Bourne (Matthew), and Husky Harris (Windham). **_

Chapter 2:

Crush

Mike Mizanin looked at his handsome self in the mirror he felt elated. Today he was going to_ talk _to his crush Justin Gabriel. It wasn't such a big deal but it was a big accomplishment, but it was pretty big since he could die from looking at him. But Mike's plan was to:

A. Become friends.

B. Earn his trust.

C. Fuck him senseless and record it.

D. Post it on YouTube(:

Mike just shook his head and walked to school

Mike had skipped 3 classes and attended 2. Now surrounded by Adam, Adam's bf Jason, Wade, Heath, Heath's bf David, Joseph, and Windham as he made his way to lunch. Adam and Jason were talking but he didn't pay attention to their words, knowing them it was probably just some gossip. Once he had gotten a disgusting taco he looked around the cafeteria. He saw Justin sitting at a table by himself, he looked lonely and sad. Mike just continued walking to their regular table. He looked back at Justin and he was joined by John. He had so much hatred towards John, every thing they could of had turned into hatred once Mike started hanging out with Chris. John looked over at me and said something I wasn't sure what he said but he looked away. I could see Justin's face slightly and he smiled. He didn't pay any attention to the conversation at his table.

"Um Mike are you okay?" Alex asked and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh yeah sorry." Mike said and sighed.

"Its ok cause you haven't said anything for the last 20 minutes so I was worried." Alex said and smiled, not hearing the sigh. Mike looked at Alex as he looked into his eyes. Mike knew that Alex loved him, but Mike didn't love Alex and the only reason they were together was for sex.

*DING! DING*

The bell signaled for lunch to end and Mike cursed under his breath. He looked over at Justin who was standing in front of John, they were exchanging words with smiles on their faces. I walked over to Justin.

"Hi im Mike Mizanin, the Awesome One." Mike introduced himself and Justin looked at him surprised.

"What the fuck do you want?" John asked and Justin gave him a look.

"Im Justin Gabriel." Justin introduced himself.

"I know youre new and all but my friend Chris Irvine is having a party this weekend and he said we can invite someone and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Mike said.

"Im already taking him." John growled.

"But it was very nice of you to ask." Justin said.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you around." Mike said and Justin blushed alittle. John walked to the door to leave but Justin looked into my eyes.

"Come on Justin." John called. Justin kissed my cheek and walked to John. I touched my cheek were he kissed it at. I blushed a little and watched as he walked away.

Mike Mizanin woke up this morning thinking of his crush, now the crush had turn into love and he would do anything to be with Justin Gabriel, to have him in his arms. Even if that meant breaking up with Alex Riley. His blood smelled so good and his smile was so warm. His heart beat drove him crazy. Mike Mizanin, the Awesome One would to anything to make him his companion for the rest of eternity.

Mike smiled showing the tips of his fangs as he walked out the door to his next class.


	4. Waking The Demon

**Title: Daymare, Nightdream**

**Pairing: Justin/Randy**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Authors Note: This is not the original story, I changed I read the original and decided it was a stupid piece of douche and this would be so much better. But I was inspired to edit it by Baby-Got-Burned and her story 'Scattered Ashes: He Burns In My Light'. I hope you like it**

/\„,„/\

(=';'= )/* *\ (.|.|..|.|.)

Chapter 3:

Waking The Demon

Randy Orton looked around for John, he saw him talking to Justin. We looked eyes and they hugged. John quickly walked over to me with a serious expression.

"Any news?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Yeah weve got a big problem." John said and Randy's smile disappeared.

"And that is?" Randy asked.

"Mike is trying to recruit a new member." John said.

"We're going to have a meeting 1 A.M. tonight, go tell Jeff, Matt, Korkland, Phil, Melina, Natalya, ill tell the rest." Randy instructed and John nodded.

Justin sat in his choir class.

"Listen up morons." Shawn said over the noise and everybody shut up.

"So as you may know last week I said that we would have an assignment, and the assignment is," Shawn said with a 'dramatic' pause "you have to work with a partner - that I will give you - and sing a song, that I will also give you." some people cheered and some booed but Shawn ignored all of the sounds.

"Okay so we have." Shawn said and looked at his list "Justin and Jeff." Shawn said and smiled. Justin felt a pair of eyes staring at him and he looked to his side. Jeff was staring at him, Justin didn't really know him but by the way he was staring, he obviously knew him. Justin looked back down and waited for class to be over.

*DING! DING!*

That signaled the final bell and Jeff came over to talk to me.

"My name is Jeff Hardy." Jeff introduced himself and Justin stood up.

"Im Justin Gabriel." Justin said and smiled. They walked over to the front desk to get there song. Jeff grabbed the paper and smiled. He turned to me and his smile got brighter.

"Do you know the song 'Believe' by Blood On The Dance Floor?" Jeff asked and I smiled.

"I love that song." Justin said and smiled.

"Well partner this is going to be an easy task." Jeff said and slung his arms around my shoulders as we walked out of the classroom. John was leaning against the wall with a serious expression and Jeff's face went blank. He took his arms off my shoulders.

"How about I come over tomorrow night and we get started on the project." Jeff suggested.

"Sure, so ill see you tomorrow." Justin said and smiled.

"Yeah." Jeff said and walked off. I walked to the parking lot and John was staring at me the entire time. I picked up my pace as I got out of the school zone. It wasn't very long before he reached his house. The door was unlocked so he just walked inside.

Randy stood motionless in woods surrounded by Barbara, Cody, Ted, and Natalya. John soon came through the trees followed by Korkland, Jeff, Matt, and Phil.

"We have a problem, Michael has been trying to recruit a new member Justin Gabriel as John has seen over the past few days. Now we need to put a stop to this, the last thing we need is for him to add another member in his pack. Then we would be equal and that's the last thing we need." Randy said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Melina asked.

"Michael has an attraction to Justin, its pretty obvious. Now my solution is for one of us to engage with him sexual as a partner," Randy said and everyone nodded "because of his sexual orientation and my own feelings I have volunteered myself to be this person and to choose him as my life partner, there will be no further discussion about who it will be but we need to discuss our plans." Everyone was shock, Randy never volunteered himself to have a partner, they all knew Randy could have win someone's heart so easily but Justin seemed different.

"My idea is that we keep him far away from Michael and the others. And we need to give him a werewolf repellant." John said.

"It wouldn't get rid of the whole problem just part of it." Barbara said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Michael is special were werewolf repellant doesn't affect him, it actually kinda attracts him." Barbara explained.

"Shit." Randy whispered.

"Well as long as he has someone near him he shouldn't be harmed or anything." Natalya pointed out.

"We cant always be with him though, god damn it." Randy said.

"We can watch over him." Melina said.

"I have a choir project to do with him so maybe that will be helpful." Jeff said and Randy glared at him.

"Try any shit and ill kill you." Randy said and smiled. Jeff gulped.

"Meeting is dismissed but in two days we will have another," Randy said and looked at all the members "but were doing it with Justin." Randy walked off into the direction of his house.

The next day Justin walked to school in the rain because Paul and Stephanie had left already and he had no ride. Suddenly as he was fixing his jacket standing on the side of the road, a car pulled next to him. The window rolled down and it was Mike.

"Need a ride?" He asked with a warming smile on his face, you couldn't see his teeth though.

"Id love one." Justin answered and got in the passenger seat. Mike started the car and drove.

"So what is a sweet heart like you doing in the rain?" Mike asked.

"I didn't have a ride." Justin answered and blushed. We pulled into the school parking lot and I saw Randy. He was staring at him with serious and lusty eyes. Mike parked and smiled at me.

"Well lets get a going." Mike said and Justin laughed. Justin got out of the car and Mike was right in front of him.

"I just wanted to let you know you have the most beautiful eyes." Mike said before pressing his lips to Justin's. Justin started to kiss back when Randy pulled the apart and punched Mike in the face, Mike wiped the blood and smiled.

"What the hell was that about?" Justin asked.

"He kissed you." Randy growled.

"So? Its my mouth and it does what it pleases." Justin said.

"But his lips are one thing your mouth wouldn't be pleased with, you may not realize it now but trust me you will." Randy said and grabbed Justin's hand.

"Where the hell do you think youre taking me?" Justin asked.

"Im taking you to class." Randy said.

"I can walk there on my own." Justin said but Randy continued to hold his hand. Mike got up from the ground and was surrounded by Alex and there newest member Ashley. Randy let go of Justin's hand once he was in front of his class room.

"Thanks I guess." Justin said and walked into the room. Randy walked to his own room but not before he was confronted.

"Yes?" Randy asked.

"My name is Akiyama, you must be Randy Orton." the teen introduced himself.

"Yes I am Randy Orton, now what do you want?" Randy asked.

"Im on of you and my last group kicked me out because I seemed different." Akiyama said.

"We don't just accept anyone." Randy growled.

"I know but that's why I came to the leader." Akiyama said with a proud smile.

"Tell me about yourself." Randy instructed.

"Im from New York City, im 16, my parents die in a car accident 5 years ago and Ive been living with my sister since." Akiyama said.

"Ill talk to you later kid." Randy said and walked into his class room.

Justin sat at his usual table in lunch, all by himself. But today he was joined by some unexpected guest.

John, Barbara, Korkland, Cody, Ted, Jeff, Matt, Melina, Natalya, Phil, and the new kid Akiyama.

"I hope you don't mind." John said and smiled.

"I don't mind." Justin said and smiled.

"Good because the last thing you need is to sit by Mike." John said.

"What's wrong with Mike?" Justin asked.

"He's an ass for starters, he uses people, and the only person he really cares about is himself." John answered.

"Oh." Justin said and looked down.

"Why did something happen?" John asked,

"This morning I was walking in the rain because I didn't have a ride and Mike pulled over and picked me up so when we were in the parking lot he kissed me and Randy punched him." Justin said and looked up through his bangs. That's when he saw Randy come through the doors like he had been called, he had a serious yet scary expression on his face. He said something that I didn't hear and they all stood up except Jeff who staid by his side.

"Sorry 'bout that Johns alittle noisy." Jeff apologized.

"Its fine, where are they going?" Justin asked.

"Oh I have no idea." Jeff said and smiled.

"Do they always do that?" Justin asked.

"You've got a lot of questions, and they usually don't." Jeff said and Justin chuckled.

"Oh." Justin said.

"So is it alright if I come over today?" Jeff asked.

"Yea of course." Justin said and smiled.

"Awesome." Jeff said.

"Yepp." Justin said and bit his lip.

"So your parents cool with it?" Jeff asked.

"They wont be home." Justin answered.

"So you suggest we get alittle dirty." Jeff said making Justin laugh.

"Your not being serious right?" Justin asked.

"Not unless you want to." Jeff answered and he started laughing too.

*DING!DONG!*

"God damn you bell." Jeff said and stood up. Justin did as well and dumped his tray.

"Thanks for sitting with me, I really appreciated it." Justin said and blushed alittle.

"Well Angel - hope you don't mind me calling you that - you shouldn't have to sit alone everyday." Jeff said and smiled.

"I don't mind you calling me that." Justin said and blushed brighter.

"Good because im terrible at nicknames." Jeff said and laughed. They walked to class together and they talked about normal stuff. Music, what it was like before they moved, family, friends, teachers, classes, how they liked it here. Finally they got to the class room and walked in before the bell rang. Shawn smiled as the two sat down together.

"Glad to see youre earlier Jeff," Shawn said and smiled "and that Justin seems to be a good friend of yours."

"He's the best buddy I could ever wish for." Jeff said and smiled.

"That's good to hear I pick good partners." Shawn said. The others filled in and Shawn gave them stern looks.

"Late! Again!" Shawn yelled and they were surprised that he actually yelled.

Sit down." Shawn instructed with his normal voice and the all sat down in their usual spots.

"Now-" Shawn began but Justin didn't care to listen. His mind had way to many things to think about at this point, there wasn't a point in listening.

_Does Randy like me? Does Mike want me? Does Jeff want me? What was with the thing that happened in the cafeteria when they all just got up?_, Justin thought. He was so confused right now, he didn't know what to do or who to tell. Or anything. All he knew was that Jeff was his loyal friend. He decided to go back to the taste of Mike's mouth. It was normal but it had a dry and bloody taste.

_Blood? Why would there be blood?_, Justin asked himself. And this was just another question that he will never get the answer to.

Justin was walked home again today and it was just his luck it was raining. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to met Randy.

"What the hell do you want?" Justin asked.

"To give you a ride home." Randy said and grabbed Justin's hand.

"Why would you do that?" Justin asked.

"Because someone like you doesn't need to be walking in the rain." Randy answered and opened the passenger door. Justin got in and Randy was in on the other side in an instant.

"What do you mean 'someone' like me?" Justin asked.

"Listen tomorrow I will explain it to you but you need to be in your room at 1 A.M. and have your window open." Randy said.

"Fine." Justin said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I need you to do something for me tonight." Randy said.

"And what would that be?" Justin asked.

"I need you to leave your window open." Randy answered and looked at Justin.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"You'll see." Randy answered and stopped in front of Justin's house.

"Thanks for the ride home." Justin said and Randy smiled.

"Your welcome." Randy said and Justin kissed his cheek.

"I appreciate it." Justin said and blushed alittle.

"If you really appreciated it you would kiss me." Randy said and smiled at him seductively. Randy put his hand on Justin's cheek and kissed him. Justin moaned into the kiss and Randy stuck his tongue into Justin's mouth and depend the kiss. Justin moaned again. Randy pulled away and Justin got out, he waved as Randy drove away. Justin smiled and walked into the house to do his homework before Jeff came over.

-They had just got done singing and they were catching their breaths.

"Your amazing." Jeff panted and Justin blushed.

"Thanks." Justin breathed and Jeff smiled.

"So are we doing this again in two days?" Justin asked.

"If its okay with you." Jeff answered.

"Yeah that's perfectly fine with me." Justin said.

"Cool well im alittle busy tomorrow and stuff." Jeff said and Justin nodded.

"So am I." Justin said and Jeff stood up.

"Do I get a hug before I leave?" Jeff asked and Justin hugged him. The way their bodies touched was magical. Jeff looked out the window and saw Randy sitting on the tree, if Randy hadn't been there Jeff would have kissed Justin. But that would have been a big mistake and he would be killed or Randy would fuck him and that's not a very pleasant idea. Justin let go and Jeff did as well.

"I had a nice time though." Justin said and smiled.

"Me too." Jeff said.

"Thanks for coming over." Justin said.

"No problem." Jeff said and Justin kissed his cheek. Jeff blushed a bright red as he left the room.

_*Thud*_

Justin turned around and saw Randy standing in front of his window.

"What the hell?" Justin asked.

"Why must you always ask me something that involves the word 'hell'? Randy asked.

"Because I do." Justin said and sat on his bed. Randy sat beside him and smashed their lips together. Justin kissed him back and moaned. Randy gently pushed Justin down on the bed and depend the kiss. Justin moaned again. Randy took off his shirt and Justin's. The African's arms were thrown around his neck and he pulled him closer. Randy started unbuttoning and unzipping Justin's jeans. Justin lifted up his hips and helped Randy slide down his jeans and boxers. Justin pulled away for air and Randy took off his jeans and boxers and stared at Justin's face, and Justin's eyes trailed down Randy's body until he saw his cock.

"Holy shit." Justin whispered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Your _huge_." Justin said and he blushed. He probably looked so incredibly small.

"I can be as big as the Earth, but nothing is better than your body." Randy whispered. Justin blushed even brighter.Randy just chuckled as he trailed kisses down Justin's body until he reached his shaft.

"You ready for this?" Randy asked.

"As ill ever be." Justin answered and Randy started sucking on his head. Justin moaned loudly and Randy resisted the urge to laugh. Randy could tell Justin was close to his climax so he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Justin asked.

"I don't want you to come just yet." Randy said and turned Justin around. He started thrusting into him with no preparation. Justin moaned at the pleasure and winced at the pain.

"You okay Angel?" Randy asked.

"Yea." Justin answered. Randy kissed his neck while making his thrust slow.

"Fuck." Justin whispered every time Randy thrust into him. Soon Randy hit his spot.

"Shit." Justin whispered resisting the urge to yell. Justin was extremely close to coming at this point and Randy could tell so he went faster.

"Its ok, come for me Angel." Randy whispered and kissed his neck again. Justin whispered Randy's name right before he came onto Randy's hand. Randy laid beside Justin and pulled the cover over both of them. Justin laid his head on Randy's chest and fell asleep. Randy listened to the sound of Justin's breathing as he looked out the window. Randy got up and put his clothes back on. He kissed Justin's head and climbed out the window.

Justin woke up the next morning alone in his bed

"

"Randy?" He whispered hoping that Randy hadn't left yet, but none of Randy's clothes were there so Justin went into the bathroom and took a shower and hoped to see Randy today and talk to him about their relationship.

(TO BE CONTINUED INTO NEXT CHAPTER)


	5. Kidnapped

**Title: Daymare, Nightdream**

**Pairing: Justin/Randy**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Authors Note: I have named all the chapters after songs but I didn't know what to name this one! So enjoy and hopefully I will have new chapter up today.**

Chapter 4:

Kidnapped

**Justin POV**

I walked into the school parking lot on this bright and sunny day. I saw Randy leaning against a wall talking to John. I picked up my pace so i could talk to him, Randy saw me walking towards him so he told John to leave.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hello." i said and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Go ahead." i said.

"Will you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Randy asked and I smiled.

"Id love to." i said and hugged Randy. He pulled away and grabbed my hand to walk me to class again. As we walked Mike saw us and walked over to us.

"I have to introduce you to my new 'friends'." Mike said and he was beside a guy who looked rather attractive and a girl.

"My name is Said Rafu." the teen introduced himself.

"And im Ashley Ortinado." the girl introduced herself.

"Well im Akiyama Putnam and I suggest you leave." Akiyama said and Said sneered at him. Mike pulled them along. The Akiyama guy just turned around and nodded to Randy who smiled. Randy pulled me along to his class room knowing that they haven't got rid of the Mike problem.

XXX

I was walking to his 2nd period class when i was confronted by Said.

"Hello there you must be Justin." Said said.

"Yes and you must be Said." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well yes that is my name but as you may know Justin means 'true' and you are not being true by being with Randy when you could have such a better man like Mike." Said said and smiled.

"Mike is not even half the man Randy is." I said and continued walking.

"Suit yourself." Said said and walked off into the opposite direction. I walked into the class room and sat down in the back like I always did. The teacher started talking and the bell rang but I didn't pay attention. I was too busy thinking about the other things that were more important than Math.

XXX

I was let off school 10 hours and 20 minutes ago. I know only had 10 minutes before Randy was taking me somewhere. I heard a knock and I looked at the window to see Randy standing there, he got in quietly and I hugged him. He smiled and picked him up bridal style. He jumped out my window and started running. It was so fast that the trees moved in a blur, I thought it was my imagination but Randy was going so fast. I didn't ask why it was like that and just stared straight ahead until he ran into a forest. He set me down on the ground and stood there.

"Randy what's-" I began to ask but Randy put his finger over my mouth.

"Shh." Randy whispered and pulled his finger away. Soon we were joined by John, Barbara, Korkland, Cody, Ted, Jeff, Matt, Melina, Natalya, Phil, and Akiyama.

"Now we have discussed some issues last week and today I have brought the person who this issue involves so he may understand the way of our life and the way we work so he may understand and accept our help," Randy said and looked over everyone "now Justin Gabriel you must swear on your soul that you will tell no mortal or any one that does not stand in this circle."

"I promise on my soul that I will tell no mortal or any one that does not stand in this circle." I promised and my voice sounded so small.

"Good now, Justin we are Vampires. But, we will not hurt you we are only here to protect you," Randy said and my heart beat went faster "calm down no need to get scared. Now Michael Mizanin is the leader of his pack of werewolves his followers are Alex Riley, Adam Copeland, Wade Barrett, Briana and Nikki Bella, Ashley Ortinado, Said Rafu, Jason Reso, Michelle McCool, David Otunga, and Heath Slater. Our job is to help you stay away from these dogs. And to protect you I have chosen myself to be your life partner if you accept it, meaning that we will be married, and I would like to keep you human but if it is your desire I shall change you into one of us to join our pack but this keeps you from doing regular human things like have children. We have trusted you with our secret so will you be my life partner and let us help you." Randy said with a serious expression his eyes never taken off my face. I didn't know what to say, I mean yeah I had to say 'yes' or 'no' but I didn't know which one to say. I don't know if I loved this guy or not. I didn't want to say I will be his life partner then not be in love with him and find someone else. Everyone was silent and waiting for an answer.

"As I can tell this may be a difficult decision for you to make so I give you one week to make it. If you choose 'no' then you will have to deal with Mike on your own. If you choose 'yes' then you will be with me until the day you die or eternity and you will never have to deal with Mike if we can help it. But now onto other matters. Do you have that chair?" Randy asked turning to John who held a folded steal chair.

"Right here boss." John said and unfolded it.

"Take a seat Angel." Randy whispered and I sat down, thank god no one looked at me and all their eyes were on Randy.

"Mike has become a bigger threat than what we would like," Randy said and I suddenly became tired, but I kept my eyes open "we need to put a stop to this before it becomes unstoppable." I closed my eyes and feel asleep.

XXX

I woke up the next morning with my head on Randy's chest. I looked at him and his eyes were on the ceiling.

"Good morning Angel." Randy said and looked at me.

"My head hurts." I said.

"Complainey are we?" Randy asked.

"Is that even a word?" Justin asked.

"No." Randy answered and smiled. He got up and I sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." Randy answered.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I don't want your parents to come in here and find me then tell my dad - which he thinks I died along time ago." Randy answered and I pouted.

"Ill miss you though." I said.

"I know ill miss you too." Randy said and smiled. He kissed the top of my head.

"Ill see you tonight." Randy said and climbed out the window. I sighed and laid back down.

*.*

There was a knock on the door and I groaned.

"Sweety you up yet?" Stephanie asked through the door.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well breakfast is done if you want any." Stephanie said. I groaned again. I fell back asleep a couple minutes later.

"You need to get up." Paul said through the door. I sat up and brushed my hair. I looked like a complete mess. My hair was everywhere, my makeup was slightly smeared. But one thing that shocked me is that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I gasped thinking that the only person who had been in my room was Randy.

_What the hell did Randy do while I was asleep?_, I asked myself. I put on some clothes and redid my makeup. I walked out of my room and went down stairs.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Stephanie said and smiled wiping her hands on a towel.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6 and its 30 minutes till dinner." Paul said and laughed.

_Holy shit!_, I thought.

"Oh." I said and Paul dragged me to the couch.

"Sit with your father while your mother works." Paul said and smiled. Stephanie had her hands on her hips and Paul smiled.

"What?" Paul asked and I chuckled.

"'Let your mother work.'" Stephanie said.

"I said 'while your mother works' theres a difference." Paul said and I laughed. Stephanie turned around into the kitchen shaking her head.

"That is not how you treat the ladies." Paul said and I laughed more, that was a fake laugh but he didn't catch onto it.

"Do you mind if I go outside real quick?" I asked.

"Sure." Paul answered and I walked outside.

"Randy I know your out here." I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around.

"Yes my beautiful?" Randy asked and smiled.

"I need to ask you something." I said and Randy embraced me.

"Go ahead." Randy said.

"Why did I wake up this morning with no clothes on?" Justin asked.

"Im sorry Angel, you were sweating and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Randy answered.

"Theres something youre not telling me." I pointed out.

"I also wanted to see your body, it just makes me happy that I have someone as adorable as you." Randy said and looked down. I grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"If you wanted me, why didn't you just say so?" I asked with a smile.

"Angel I didn't want to hurt you." Randy said and stroked my cheek.

"How would you hurt me?" Justin asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Justin I may be alittle to power for you to handle but im working on getting my animal like nature so we can maybe try with out me hurting you." Randy explained.

"I don't give a damn if you have an 'animal like nature' that's who you are and how you do it. So that's how I want it. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes I understand." Randy answered and I hugged him.

"Now I want you to come back in my room later and were going to cuddle." I said and pulled away.

"I can do that." Randy said and smiled. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He was incredibility strong and it hurt alittle, but I really don't care. His tongue begged for entrance and I allowed it. I pulled away in need of air and Randy stepped away.

"I should be going." Randy said and looked down.

"You probably should." I said and kissed his cheek.

"So ill see you tomorrow for our date?" Randy asked.

"Yea." I said and blushed.

"I love you by the way." Randy said and I grabbed the door knob.

"I love you too." I said and walked into the house.

"Glad your ok." Paul said and smiled.

"Oh im sorry." I said and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table at the same time Paul did.

"Did you have a nice day?" Paul asked as Stephanie gave him his plate.

"Yeah, I had a great day." I answered and blushed alittle. Stephanie put the plate in front of me even though I had no desire for it.

"Thanks mom." I whispered as she walked to her seat.

"That's good to hear that youre taking a liking into the new school." Paul said and smiled.

"Its been interesting you can say." I said and smiled.

"Interesting is good, right?" Paul asked.

"Um yea." I said and smiled.

xXx

I sat on my bed and brushed my hair and waited for Randy to get there. I felt a hand on my mouth and I gasped, I felt a breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Don't make a sound." the kidnapper said he picked me up and I saw it was-

xXx

**Randy POV**

I was walking at a not-so-fast pace to get to Justin's, he would still be there no matter what. His house is on Vampire territory anyways. Then a disgusting smell entered my nose making me cough.

"What the hell?" I asked even though no one heard me. I tried to identify what the smell was. I got out my phone and dialed John's number.

"**Hello." **

"GET YOURE ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled and I could feel John tense.

"**Ok just give me us a sec gosh." **

"Met me at the meeting place in one minute." I said and hung up. I turned around and ran to the meeting place.

xXx

I didn't just stand there like I usually did, I wasn't calm either. I was furiously paced still trying to figure out what that smell was, it hit me so I hit the tree.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled.

"Randy what's wrong?" John asked with a face full of concern.

"I was on my way to Justin's house so we can spend the night together and I smelled _his_ scent." I growled.

"What is he doing in our territory?" John asked.

"I don't know." I answered and I hated not knowing.

"What would he want with Justin?" Barbara asked.

"I know." Korkland spoke up, he was shaking put I held his shoulders.

"Can you tell me how you know?" I asked with a calm voice.

"The night before I was changed I had a dream, he took Justin and he told me what he wanted.. I never thought about it before now." Matthew whispered and closed his eyes.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He-he said that he-he that he wanted a good looking mortal that he could sacrifice to make you step down from your leadership and let him take over." Matthew stuttered and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Listen I know this hurts but I do you remember anything else he told you or showed you?" I asked hoping to get more information.

"He showed me this image where he was hurting him sexually and you were begging him to stop and that was it im sorry." Matthew said and I hugged him.

"Its ok, you did the best you can." I said and let him go.

"What are we going to do?" John asked.

"We are going to stop him before Matthew's visions come true." I answered and looked at John.

"Well what are we going to do make that happen?" John asked.

"I already have a strategy if you don't mind my help." Akiyama said coming out of the shadows.

"Ill take whatever we can get." I said and he smiled.

"Okay so first."


	6. Like A Dungeon Dragon

**Title: Daymare, Nightdream**

**Pairing: Justin/Randy**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Swearing and Intimacy (with who is the question O.O)**

**Authors Note: This one should be interesting. Sorry if this one isn't as exciting as you would like. The title is from a song by Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem. Listen to it while your reading this because I listened to it while writing it. But either way. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Like A Dungeon Dragon

**Justin POV**

-a really, ugly, old dude. I tried to get his hand off my mouth but failed miserably. He climbed out my window looking me over.

"My dear beautiful.. Oh the boss will love you." He said and smiled, walking at a slower pace than what I expected.

"Vampire." He growled and took off. My heart was racing so fast. I knew that Randy was coming for me, but I knew the marks from what Matthew had showed me the other day. We crossed into Werewolf territory and I whimpered alittle.

**Mike POV**

I was pacing in the woods all by myself. I just wanted some time to myself and be alone with out having to worry about someone interrupting my peaceful silence. I heard a ruffle and groaned.

"What the hell does he want now?" I asked thinking it was the new kid Said. I looked out from the bushes and saw no one. Someone punched my in the face and I stumbled to the ground. The mysterious person got on top of me while I struggled, I got a better look at him and it was none other than Randy Orton.

"What are you doing on Wolf territory?" I asked and I heard foot steps signaling my pact was awoken by the noise.

"I was looking for you." Randy answered and got off me. His group of morons were behind him and they were snarling.

"What do you need with me?" I asked.

"We need your help." Randy said and looked down.

"You, Randy Orton, and the all might Vampires need my help?" I asked.

"Not just your help, but all of your help." Randy growled.

"I haven't been here as long as Jason or Adam but all you do is treat us like shit. So why should we help you?" Said asked.

"_He. Took. Justin_." Randy growled and my heart stopped, Randy detected that.

"Why?" I asked.

"He came to Matthew in a dream the night before he was changed and he said he wanted a good looking mortal that he could sacrifice to make you step down from your leadership and let him take over." Randy answered and I tried to calm my breathing.

"Im going to help you for my own personal need to succeed." I lied hoping he would by it. I mean I was really going to help him but that wasn't the reason.

"Good." Randy said and stood up. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"I have a house we can stay at that has enough rooms to fit everybody in until we figure out a plan." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"But we don't even know where he lives." Ashley pointed out and Akiyama went googley eyed.

"I know where he keeps his castle at, one time I went to go see the Wizard and I asked him about it and he told me it belonged to him." John said and looked down.

"John that's an interesting story that I would like for you to tell us about tomorrow but they need to get some sleep so we should be going." Randy said and smiled. I snarled as I followed Randy into his territory.

"You shouldn't have any trouble getting there as long as you can keep up." Randy said before taking off. I ran after him and was by his side in a second.

**John POV**

We reached his house and Randy was telling everyone what room to sleep in.

"John your lucky day you have a room with Wade." Randy said and Mike smiled.

"What?" we asked in union.

"Just go to your room, it's the last one on the left." Mike instructed and we stayed were we stood about to protest.

"Now." Randy and Mike said, they were acting like old friends rather than life time enemies fighting for a love. Wade was walking away before I realized it. I walked after him with a sigh.

I stepped into the room frowning. Wade was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes.

"Hi." I said and Wade looked up at me.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about?" Wade asked and threw his shoes to the side.

"Yes." I answered and sat beside him.

"What would that be then?" Wade asked.

"About what happened the other day." I said and looked down.

"I didn't let you top me by the way." Wade said and looked at me.

"I know but that's not what I wanted to talk about." I said.

"Just tell me then." Wade sighed and held his head.

"You say that it meant nothing but I can tell it was much, much more than nothing. I mean why would we even do it to begin with." I said.

"Because we both needed it and it just happened that way." Wade said and shrugged.

"Wade you needed me, and I needed you." I said.

"I don't need you." Wade said almost to himself.

"Wade I know youre trying to be an egotistical bad ass that all the girls want but never really get into a serious relationship but we both know there was something there." I said and Wade sighed.

"John it was something that was meant for one night." Wade said.

"Listen you wanted it as much as I did." I said.

"I wanted it to satisfy my sex craving and you happened to be the one that satisfied it this time and it will be someone else the next time, but you should be very grateful you even got to touch me like that. Let alone top me." Wade said and smiled.

"Wade I am very grateful to touch your sexy body and I-I-I-I love you and I don't care that youre a werewolf and im a vampire I want you to be my life partner." I said and Wade's eyes went wide.

"What?" Wade asked completely stunned.

"I want you to-" I began but Wade interrupted me.

"I heard what you said but why would you want me?" Wade asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Growing up no one wanted me, my parents only excepted me because they wanted to show off my smartness yo there "friends" and I wanted to find someone that would give me the love that they didn't give me but then I searched for a more intimate love and no one wanted to give that to me either. So I gave up on love.. Until the first day I looked into your eyes.. I saw something that Ive never seen before and I got scared. I didn't know how to approach you and I hate that we waited so long to finally talk to each other without trying to kill each other. I never wanted you to hate me but I had to look like a badass in front of them to prove to Mike and the others that im not a soft gay and I thought that you were the strongest compared to the rest but the day you called me a fag…. I thought that I would never, ever be with you and it really hurt. And I probably sound like a complainy bitch right now." Wade said.

"No you don't youre letting out your emotions and im sorry for calling you a fag." I apologized. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

I stared at Wade in complete anger. He slapped me and my head turned to the side. I looked at him and he could tell I was pissed.

"What's the blood sucking leach gonna do now huh?" Wade asked and the others laughed. I was about to punch him but Randy and Jeff held me back.

"I will get you for that you little fag!" I yelled and I saw the hurt in his eyes that no one else saw. I knew that that stung him and I probably will regret it later but I was to angry to really think about anything. Mike patted his chest while shooting daggers at Randy.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Wade stared at me with sad eyes.

"I forgive you and I understand that you were mad that I slapped you." Wade said.

"I have something to ask you." I said.

"Go ahead." Wade said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and Wade bit his bottom lip.

"I just feel like you're a trust worthy person." Wade said and shrugged.

"Youre probably really tired." I said and Wade smiled, he took off his shirt and laid under the covers I turned off the light and he feel asleep. I chuckled to myself at how fast he feel asleep. I climbed into bed and laid his head on my chest, I heard him snoring softly and I wondered what he was dreaming about.

xXx

**Justin POV**

I felt dizzy as I was set down in a chair. I was tied to a steel chair with ropes, I struggled but that only caused more pain. I heard a chuckle and looked in front of me.

"What do you want with me" I asked, growling.

"What *kiss*im *kiss*going *kiss*to *kiss*do *kiss*doesn't *kiss*matter." the stranger said and placed kisses up my neck.

"Well who are you?" I asked.

"I am-

**John POV**

Wade just woke up and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I said and stoked his cheek.

"What did you just call me?" Wade asked with wide eyes.

"Beautiful, well that's an understatement youre gorgeous actually." I said and smiled. He sat up and claimed my lips in a passionate lip lock, I kissed him back and raked my fingers through his hair.

"Wade will you be my life partner?" I asked pulling away.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Randy yelled when Wade was about to answer.

"I better go," I said and got up from the bed "I love you." I opened the door and walked out to Randy and I was by his side in an instant.

"What the hell is the yelling about?" Mike asked rubbing his eyes, Said was standing beside him but he didn't look as tired.

"I have a plan." Randy said with a wicked smile.

"I knew you would come up with one." Mike said with a smile. The way they talked made them sound like they used to be best buds that knew everything about each other. Not enemies that have been feuding for years.

"Always do." Randy said and smiled. Then I thought about how they could have been friends before they got changed. But even those who were friends and were created into different sides stayed friends. I saw Wade standing near the back and I resisted the urge to smile.

"John I already told Wade the same thing I want you to stand in the back and take watch." Mike said and patted my shoulder. I walked to the back acting like it was torture to stand by him, but on the inside I was smiling. Wade tried not to look and me and look forward so he couldn't burst out laughing or smile. He gave me a glance but he looked back forward the minute I looked back at him.

"NOW HERE IS MY PLAN!" Randy yelled before going full detail into what were going to do, and who we were doing it to. There were times were Mike would say something but Randy would roll his eyes and continue unless Mike had a point. I looked at Wade who was looking at me but we both looked away.

"Sound good?" Mike asked making Randy give him a look. Everyone nodded.

"He asked, DOES THAT SOUND GOOD!" Randy yelled.

"Yes sir." Everyone said. Damn Randy was treating us like the military. I sighed as we marched forward. Wade looked at me and smiled.

"Hi." I said and smiled.

xXx

**Justin POV**

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked completely terrified.

"Oh im going to do whatever I please." the guy said.

"Why did you chose me?" I asked.

"Ive been watching you, every move, every breath. All the times you were with Randy, when you got changed or took a shower. I was there watching you outside your window." the guy said and smiled.

"What the hell you peeping tom." I said, I think that's the term that people use. But I don't know, I was too scared to think about anything right now.

"You may think that but I was only observing you, now im trying to get under your skin." the guy said before crushing his lips against mine. I gasped at the sudden impact and it became hard to breath and he didn't smell very good so I didn't want to breath through my nose. Finally he released me with a smile.

"Ewww. Old guy mouth." I said and tried to spit but failed miserably.

"You may think that now but you will soon want me against you," the guy said and got real close "because it might just save your life." the guy patted my cheek before leaving the room. I felt my heart racing, I tried to calm myself down but that's another thing I failed at.

**Mike POV**

I looked at Randy and wondered if he would ever turn Justin into a monster. I doubt that Randy would do that unless he had to. And Justin would probably want it eventually. I looked forward to watch where I was walking to carry out our dangerous mission.

"From the point on we have to run." Randy said before taking off, I took off after him as we ran side-by-side.

xXx

As we appeared in front of the castle, so Randy really had known the way there.

"Ready?" Randy asked and looked at me with those protective eyes that I hadn't seen in so long.

"Yeah." I said and Randy crept forward.

"Shh." Randy said and hid behind a rock.

"Okay so were splitting up, Mike will lead the group of Adam, Jason, Ashley, Akiyama, Said, Michelle, David, Heath, Alex, Natalya, and Phil. That means I have Brianna, Nikki, Wade, Cody, Jeff, Korkland, Matt, John, Melina, and Ted." Randy said and smiled alittle. I led my team off into the opposite direction.

"Good luck." I whispered and smiled.

**Randy POV **

I smiled at Mike. If you asked me if I still had feelings for him id say no but if you were my best friend you would know I still love him but no one could be better than Justin. I crept forward to see if there were any guards. The cost was clear so we walked forward again. I heard some rustling but it was just Mike. If I had a heart it would be making so much noise as we crept closer to the front door.

**Justin POV**

I woke up and I was still tied to my chair.

"Help me." I whispered hoping someone would hear me. I could feel the tears well in my eyes and I thought about if I would ever get to see my parents and friends if I would ever have a future. If I would ever get to see Randy again. I was going to tell him something that night when he was supposed to come over. I so wished I could curl into a ball right now. My back was hurting, my ass hurt from sitting here, my hands; legs; and feet feel asleep. Finally the doors opened announcing his arrival. He came into the room with a devious smile on his face.

"Let him go." he said the three words what I thought I would never hear. The guards took the rope off and I stood up with relief. The guy brushed his hand on my cheek.

"You know for the first time in my Vampire life I have only seen people as food and toys but I don't want to drink you and I want to keep you hear for the rest of eternity." he said.

"Well that's never gonna happen now is it?" I asked with a smirk.

"I can make it happen." he said and smiled.

"You cant make me stand here." I growled.

"Do you think your precious little Randy will save you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he will because he loves me and he will be my worthy husband once he gets me out of this shit hole." I said and grinned.

"My guards are ranked the highest in all security so theres no way he will ever get past them." he said and laughed.

"SIR YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" one of the guards yelled.

"Let them in." the guy called and I heard the door squeak open. He grabbed my hand and kissed it and he moved up my arm.

"You *kiss* are *kiss* so *kiss* beautiful *kiss*." the guy said between kisses. He was now to my neck and I shivered when he licked it. He started kissing me again and he sucked on m jaw line. I moaned alittle and I felt him smile. Why the hell did I moan? This felt good but I am not moaning for him ever again. I heard a thud on the floor and jumped. There was a motion of flurry but only one stood out to me. I identified who it was and my heart was fluttered with happiness because it was Randy. The guy didn't notice anything as he kissed me and I gasped and tried to squirm out of his hold. I felt a pair of cold eyes on me so I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Mike staring at me, he whispered something and went back to an attack. The guy pulled away and that's when he noticed the action going on by the front door.

"GUARDS!" he yelled but they were all on the ground and everyone was staring at him. They were all about to attack but he stood behind me but put his mouth near my throat.

"Come any closer and he dies." the guy warned.

"HURT HIM AND YOU DIE UNDERTAKER!" Randy yelled and I slightly raised my arm up and hoped for the best as I hit him in the crotch. He let go of me in surprised and he grabbed his crotch. Randy jumped and him and started to beat his face in.

"Randy that is enough." Mike said and pulled him 'Taker.

"ITS NOT ENOUGH UNTILL HE'S DEAD!" Randy yelled.

"The reason we did our mission is for you to get Justin back now take care of him." Mike growled and I barley heard him Randy looked over at me and he looked so different, not like the man I had fallen in love with.

"INJURY HELPMAN IS HERE!" someone yelled and entered the building. And it was none other than Chris Jericho. He raised his arm triumphantly and walked over to me.

"No need for 'Injury Helpman'." Akiyama said and smiled. Chris's arm dropped and he frowned.

Randy stood where he was and stared at me. I looked at his eyes but I didn't see any emotion. I was afraid I had just lost the on person who meant the whole world to me. He looked at the floor and then me again. He walked over to me and brushed away the tears I just realized were falling. He hugged me and I melted into him.

"The best thing about you being human is that you get to cry and show emotion and be you. The gorgeous, little, weak, heart stealing, you." Randy whispered and kissed the top of my head. I just cried into his shirt, I was so afraid that he didn't really love me and this had all been a game. As I looked into his eyes he smiled.

"So will you be my life partner?" Randy asked.

"Yes." I whispered and he hugged me tighter.

"I have an announcement to make." Randy said and releasing me from his tight hug.

"This may be going against the laws but from this point on if there is someone that you love till death, or in our cases infinity then I no longer deny you the chance of love. Whether he or she is vampire or werewolf. Whether it is a human it does not matter. If you love them then I do not deny you your chance at love. From this point on no matter what sex, or species you may love as you will. We were made to be friends not enemies. I do not care what the council says, this is my rule and we will live by it from day to day for the rest of our lives." Randy announced and everyone seemed shocked. Ashley laid her head on Akiyama's shoulder and she was about to cry. John and Wade held each others index fingers. I looked at my love and I knew we would be together forever.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**So the big bad kidnapper turned out to be the Undertaker! It was going to be Chris Jericho but he wouldn't be that funny asshole that we all know and love. And if youre wondering Chris is just a human and nothing else. Well this will probably be my last chapter for a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RANDY POV

I looked down at Justin, the sweet African sleeping on the bed. It felt so wrong to leave him here, in the middle of the night. I'd be just outside the window. But after all we've been through, that space might be to that was back when Justin was a human and before he was changed into a the Undertaker had stained his lips with poison, so if he didn't kill Justin himself then he would've died only way to save him was to change I wasn't going to let anyone else put their fangs in Justin but me. Not because I wanted to know what he tasted like. Because I didn't trust anyone else to stop before they took to the change first happens, it involves a lot of sleeping and painful nightmares. But of course, it's not as bad when you wake eyes are blood shot red and you try to bite everything you can get your hands on. It's a very horrible situation. Especially since I barely got to touch him this whole time.I do leave Justin there. I have important interspecies meeting was about to iniciate and he can't miss interspecies meeting happens once a year and whenever a new member is inducted. The leader from each of the seven pecies (Vampire, Werewolf, Wizard, Fairy, Troll, Elf, Demons, and Humans) all join up to have .. discussions recent events."You cock sucking furry ass bitch!" Donzar (the Wizard lord) rolls his eyes. "Really? Really?! That's really funny coming from someone who looks like they raided and old porn star's closet!""Hey! Shut the fuck up bitch!" Penelope (the Fairy's queen, who has a very high pitched and squawky voice) (the Head Demon) shoves Mike. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But you need to knock it the fuck off."Chris Jericho (leader of the Humans, don't ask why) intervenes, stepping in between them. "Hey! This is -not- going to end up like last time where you both almost ripped each other throats out."Mike and Dimon snarl at each other. I really don't understand why they hate each other so much, but I have to step in. "Enough."They both turns towards me, the deep growl of my voice enough to defuse situation."Great," the Elf Lord says (his name is literally Elf Lord). "Now we can begin."xxxWe spent like the next hour and a half conversing with each other about Justin's predicament, why it happened, and his future. Dimon and Mike only occasionally glared at each other whenever the other spoke, but made no move."Randy?"I whipped around at the sound of Justin'a voice. He stands there, beige shirt hanging loosely on his body that has lost a considerable amount of weight due to not being able to eat. His white, homemade African pants are way to big for Justin stops rubbing his eyes, only a faint red ring surrounds his change is complete and he's a leader.I'm so happy. I run and nearly tackle Justin to the ground as my heart thuds rapidly. I know Justin doesn't understand right now. He won't remember the past seven months, he won't have any memory of the torture he endured. He might have nightmares, but that's for different man I love lived and that's all that about another long, slow moving hour, we had the whole thing resolved. Justin and I would co-lead the Vampires once Justin is at full health.I'm so excited I can't wait.I especially couldn't wait to make sweet, lasting love to him once we got back next day, John came and confessed to me that he's in love with Wade. So, I wrote a document and had it signed by all the leaders stating:"Love is an uncontrolable feeling. One that can not be changed or forgotten. It should not be kept within the limits of man and women, just as it should not be kept within the limits of the same species. As of this day, we came to an agreement that all marriage be allowed legal and penalty shall not be handed out for anyone who breaks this law."It's really an easy decision to make, and it comes as no surprise that I thought it up. For I fell for a human helped me change the laws of love, freedom, and happiness. He unblurred the lines of hate and discrimination that has laid in our hearts for so species has ever liked each other. And no species gives the other a to Justin, we all live in peace and harmony. With no worries what so 's Note: I may or may not end up rewriting this. If I do get. lot of request I think I will. My intention was to show a lot of agreesion between the Vampires and Werewolves, but I didn't exactly accomplish that (in m.o.). So if you want me to, I will, and I will take plot/Character suggestions. If you're satisfied with this, then that's cool too.


End file.
